Stand Alone Drabbles
by LazE Writter
Summary: Drabbles based around moments in Kuragi's life. Whether they are cannon or not are up to you. T-M rating depending on the Drabble. May contain lemons and slight spoilers for Stand Alone.


**Hope everyone likes my first published lemon! Gawd, it's gonna suck so bad.**

 **Since the Modern AU and Lemon ideas tied I decided to combine them and do both, hope no one minds! Also, everyone is slightly aged up.**

 **SPOILER WARNING FOR NONE MAJOR THINGS IN STAND ALONE AHEAD**

 _/Happy X Valentines X You X Dork/_

"ARGH! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" I threw my phone to the ground, the screen cracking even more than it already was. Poor thing was always taking the brunt of my anger.

"K-Kuragi…" Gon piped up behind me, tone nervous at my anger. Poor kid had also taken the brunt of my anger a few times. "You should calm down, m-maybe his phone died…?"

I rounded on him, getting up close and personal, jabbing him roughly in the chest. "Calm down? Clam down!? The motherfucker forgot AGAIN! AND he's ignoring me! Gon, you don't understand, I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN!"

Normally anyone, man or woman, that had me screaming in their face like a rabid dog in the middle of the street would have turned tail and ran. However, there were a few exceptions to the rule; Gon being one of them due to his nature and the fact he was so much taller than me, you couldn't intimidate someone who had known you for years and had literally described you as an 'angry puppy' at one point in your life.

Gon smiled down at me and gently took the hand that was jabbing him in his, lowering it. "Kuragi." He started quietly. "Calm down. I know Killua, he probably got caught up in family business and didn't get a chance to let us know before his phone died. It's happened before."

I calmed down, relaxing at Gon's gentle tone and hold on my hand, adverting my eyes in shame from my uncalled for outburst. How the hell had someone as smooth as him not gotten himself a girlfriend yet? I was starting to think he was hiding in the closet.

But none of that was the point right now.

"Yeah but…this isn't the first Valentines date he's forgotten." I hated the way my eyes were starting to water. "And he PROMISED, actually PROMISED he wouldn't miss this one…" I hated the way my voice broke at the end even more.

"Oh…" I heard the soft sound before Gon pulled me into one of his big, brotherly, bear hugs. He ran his hands through my hair, one of the things Palm had spilled to him about calming me down.

I sniffled, blushing in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time Gon'd had to do this, there had been plenty of Valentines Day's that ended in the same way, minus Gon yelling at Killua but that would probably happen later.

"Shhh, I'm sure he's just busy with his family." Gon reassured, continuing to hold me gently.

"Hmmm." I hummed and buried my face in his chest to try and stop myself from crying. "Even if you are right, it's already too late to go on a date. That was the last showing of Deadpool, and everything's closed. We haven't gone on a date in months, he barely had time for me, and the ONE day he says he has time, he doesn't show."

I felt Gon shift and take a breath to reply but he was interrupted by the source of our current problem.

"Not trying to steal her from under me, are you Gon?" The blunt and semi-serious question came from behind Gon's large frame and out of my line of sight.

Gon put me down and inhaled deeply, preparing to very loudly scold Killua in public just like every year, but he didn't get to cause I was already launching myself at the casually dressed albino with a growl.

"Kuragi, what the fu-"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

I tackled Killua to the ground and punched wildly at his perfect little face, which was ever so calm, if not slightly surprised, as usual. But he just smoothly moved his head out of the way of every weak blow.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! WE MISSED THE MOVIE! YOU LEFT ME WAITING OUT HERE IN THE COLD LOOKING LIKE A STOOD UP IDIOT!" My voice began to waver as my arms got heavier and my punches got slower. "I kept getting dirty looks! I really wanted to see that movie too! I even brought you candy…"

Killua had stopped dodging and was letting me weakly slap him. Tears were bubbling up and I quickly wiped them away between every hit before it became too much and I had to bury my face in my hands and uselessly sob.

"Y-you promised…you PROMISED…"

And there I was, awkwardly straddling Killua in the middle of the cold, snow covered street.

My hands were gently pulled down from my face and I was met with deeply emotional blue eyes, ones that made my breath catch in my throat. Killua rarely showed strong emotion, but when he did it was through his eyes. And right now they were so full of regret it almost made me want to cry for a different reason. Almost. I was still angry at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be sorry." Came Gon's stern and brotherly voice as he lifted me up and off of Killua, placing me slightly behind him as Killua stood. "I told you last year, that if I had to come pick her up on Valentine's Day one more time because of you I was literally going to kick your ass. I wasn't kidding." At the end of his warning he leaded in close to Killua, obviously glaring at him even though I couldn't see.

It wasn't until something like this happened that I was reminded that Gon was taller than Killua (even if slightly) and had more physical brawn. But it had yet to be determined who could win in a fight. Given Killua's background it was really hard to guess too.

"I said I was sorry." Came Killua's blunt reply, back to his calm, neutral self.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOU- You know what, let's just get you home. You're probably cold." Gon stopped himself from losing his temper at his best friend as he spun around and took my hand, beginning to lead me away and towards his car. "I'll make you whatever you want and then we can watch Netflix."

"Wait." To my surprise Killua and I had spoken up at the same time. I glanced back and met his gaze, and goddamnit he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'll take her home." Killua offered.

I frowned my brows and unconsciously began to nibble on my bottom lip as I weighed the pros and cons of that offer. At met Gon's eyes as I glanced up.

"Do you want him to?" Gon asked gently.

I lolled my head to the side and peeked at Killua, whom had insecurely shoved his hands into his pockets, and sighed.

"No…" I answered quietly. "But, I might as well let him attempt to properly apologise. I'll text you if he fucks up, okay?"

"Okay." Gon nodded and released my hand, watching me walk over to Killua. "Goodnight you two!"

Ah, there was happy Gon.

"Night, Gon." Killua said before grabbing my hand and hurriedly lead me back the way he came.

There was an awkward silence between us as we walked, which was broken when we made it to where he had parked.

"Really?" I scoffed, crossing my arms with a smirk. "You brought your bike?"

Of course he had rode his motorbike here, he had worn his leather riding jacket. He was such a dork.

Killua hoped on and started it with a smirk. "I can't help wanting to show off to you, babe."

I flushed a bright red that I hoped he didn't notice in the dark, and grumbled. I hated pet names and he knew it.

"Here." Killua held out his one ridding helmet to me. Whenever I rode with him he'd refuse to use it and would give it to me. I couldn't help the little flutter my heart did when I took it, my face heating up worse, my reaction was probably why he hadn't just brought a second one already.

I was about to climb onto the back of the bike when a harsh wind ripped through me and made me shudder violently.

"Hold on." Killua shifted and took off his jacket and handed it to me. His revealed pale skin gleaming in the street light's glow.

Killua had to clear his throat to get my attention again, because I had begun to ogle his toned arms. I flushed and snatched the jacket, quickly sliding it on and holding back a content moan from the warmth, before sitting behind Killua and wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Kiss-ass." I muttered, earning another smug grin from him.

"Only your ass." Killua shot back as he revved the engine.

"KilluAH!"

My embarrassed scolding was cut short when Killua suddenly took off.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, holding onto him tighter.

"Maybe later!"

 **XxXxXxX**

We made it to my apartment without any major incident (Unless you count running a red light) and to my surprise Killua wasn't just planning to drop me off.

As I walked to the door I heard his bike get shut off and his foot-steps following behind me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I fished for my keys in my shoulder bag, refusing to use a handbag.

"I wanted to make it up to you."

I snorted as I finally found my keys a slid them into the lock. "Oh yeah, how so?"

"Close your eyes." Killua's voice was right next my ear, making me jump as his hand covered mine and prevented me from turning the lock.

"Wha-"

"Please."

The tone of his voice was so low it sent a shiver down my spine. And with a slow breath, I complied and closed my eyes, taking my hand away from the key in the door as well. "Okay."

I heard Killua turn the lock and push open the door before his hands were gently placed over my eyes and I was lead inside by the gentle press of his broad chest on my back. The door was shut quietly behind me.

"Can….Can I see no?" I couldn't pinpoint why, but something about this situation was making me anxious.

"Not yet." Killua's voice was back to being right next to my ear and a jumped again. A deep chuckle rumbling against my back when I did so. "Calm down, Idiot. I'm not going to murder you or anything."

I chuckled at the absurdity of what he said, relaxing. "Oh, shut up."

I was lead through my house for a moment before we stopped and Killua removed his hands, but I kept my eyes closed just incase.

"You can look."

I opened my eyes and I gasped quietly. My dining room had been cleaned to the point the table was polished and shinning, expensive looking silk cushioned seats had replaced my old and faded wood ones, and a lovely candle-lit dinner had been arranged on the table, rose-petals and everything. The food was fresh too, it was still steaming.

I quickly whipped my head around and stared at Killua, who had given me some space and was watching me with a gentle smile.

"Did you-?"

Killua flushed and looked away, shuffling his feet. "I got Leorio to teach me how to cook your favourite dish and Kurapika helped me find the décor…" He cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "I…I went to get the final touch from home, but I got caught up by Mom….then I had to come here and set everything up. That's why I was late. I'm so sorry."

I was so overwhelmed, all I could do was stare before I threw myself at him.

"You're an idiot!" I hissed before I crashed my lips onto his. This was the first time I had kissed HIM.

Killua wrapped his arms around me tightly, and brought me closer before tilting my head back and deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue against my lips.

I was flushed and at a loss for air when he pulled his lips away with a smug 'pop'.

"I take it you like it?" Killua asked, a little breathless himself.

I grinned and kissed him again. "You are a romantic dork when you want to be, and this is all cheesy as fuck. But I couldn't ask for anything more." I replied, feeling giddy.

Killua's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "You haven't even seen the best part." He picked me up fluently, his hands under my knees and shoulders before carrying me to my bedroom.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" I yelped, face flushing when I realised where we were going.

'Oh god…we…we're not gonna-are we!?'

My questions were answered when Killua gently kicked open the door to my room, revealing the same candle-lit atmosphere and the rose petals spread around my bed.

His lips were on mine before I could ask and I immediately flushed bright red, especially when he lowered me to the bed and climbed above me. Killua's hands just began to wander down my sides when I shoved him away.

"W-wait…!" I was completely mortified. "Stop."

Killua frowned down at me. "What? What's wrong?"

I fidgeted and looked away, shame and embarrassment crawling in my stomach when I realized what I'd have to say. Sure, Killua and I had been dating for 3 years, ever since he was 17, but we had never down something like this. And I knew he was experienced, almost to the point of a playboy but-

"I haven't…done….something like this…" I was still avoiding looking like him.

I heard Killua give a breathy chuckle. "Too romantic? It's the roses isn't it? Guess you're not used to a romantic atmosphere, huh."

Oh my god.

He didn't get it.

I glared at him, hating him for forcing me to outright say it. "NO. KILLUA." I caught his attention and he snapped his gaze back to me. "I haven't had sex before."

The room went dead silent as Killua stared down at me, expression slowly morphing into the expression of a morphed and beyond embarrassed teenage boy.

"Oh…" He breathed, eyes going wide. "OH."

As quick as he had climbed on me, he was off me and sitting on the foot of his bed. Head in his hand, probably to hide is blushing face, he spoke with a muffled voice.

"I'm sorry. I rushed you, I shouldn't – god – I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry."

I smiled as I sat up. He could be SUCH a dork sometimes.

"Killua, It's okay."

His head snapped up and he glowered at me. "No, it's not, idiot! I almost forced you into something you didn't-"

"I want it!" The words were out of my mouth before I could think. I quickly looked at my knees and blushed once I realized. "I…I want you. I was just…surprised."

The bed dipped as Killua got closer and his hand grabbed my chin gently and made me look up before he kissed my forehead, making me even more flustered.

"Are you sure…?" His tone was uncharacteristically gentle. "It'll hurt."

I smiled and hugged him close, blushing at him. "Yes, I know. Now shut up and act like Killua, you're freaking me out."

Killua chuckled and gently lowered me down so my back was on the pillows again and he loomed above me. His eyes glinted in the candlelight with something…primal. A shudder travelled down my spine and my body tingled with a pleasant electricity.

Killua leaned in, his face so close that I could feel his hot breath fanning across my face. "I'll go slow…okay?"

"Okay…" I couldn't bring myself to talk louder than a whisper.

Killua softly pressed his lips against mine, gently running his hands down my sides, massaging then with his fingertips.

I relaxed and moaned against his lips, his fingers worked magic.

We continued in that rhythm for a few minutes before Killua trailed his kisses from my lips, across my jaw, then down to my deck and began to nibble and suck. I drew in a sharp breath and squeezed my eyes shut involuntarily, giving a tiny whimper.

I blushed and covered my mouth, embarrassed by the lewd noises that I had never made before. Killua stopped and buried his face in my neck with a small exhale.

"Don't…I want to hear."

I took a deep breath and moved my hand away, immediately having my hands pinned above me when I did. I didn't panic though, Killua wasn't taking advantage of me, and everything was fine. I reassured myself of that.

"Good girl." Killua whispered huskily into my ear before nibbling on the lobe and kissing my neck. I felt the same pleasant spark and began to feel heat pooling in my abdomen. I whined and squeezed my legs together.

"Killua…" I whined. I was a virgin, sure, but that didn't mean I hadn't gotten turned on before. But never this fast.

Killua buried his face in my neck and inhaled slowly. "God, Kuragi." His voice was slightly strained. "You make it so hard to be slow."

I shuddered. "Well you better be…o-or I'll kick your ass."

Killua chuckled and kissed my check before pulling me up to slide off his jacket that I still wore. "There's my Kuragi."

I smiled when he said that, feeling a different kind of warmth in my chest. Fuck this cheesy dork, literally.

"Can I…?" Killua gestured to my shirt and I blushed.

"Uh….c-can I do it?"

Killua nodded and pecked my lips. "You can do whatever you want."

All I did was nod and blush harder as I grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head and tossed it away, almost like a Band-Aid, get it over and done with.

I fought the urge to cover my bra as Killua stared, a smile on his face.

"Can you not stare…" My voice was still a whisper as I fidgeted.

Killua grinned and pulled me too him, kissing my neck. "Just admiring the artwork."

"I swear, if you looked up pickup lines-"

"Can I take the rest off?" Killua cut me off quietly, running his hands up and down my back, making me shudder at his cold touch on my skin.

"Okay…" I knew I would chicken out if I did it.

Killua pulled away and brushed his hand over my cheek before grinning, but not smugly, and began to slide my pants down first. I lifted my legs so he could take them off completely before he leaned in closer and slid his arms behind my back and skilfully unclasped my bra.

"Fuck."

The strained curse was the first thing out of Killua's mouth when he tossed my bra aside and looked at me, really looked.

"Fuck, Kuragi." Killua pushed me down and kissed me heatedly, kneading my outer thighs gently. "Why are you so gorgeous?"

I gave a breathy moan, my embarrassment starting to ebb away. I was starting to get used to being touched to intimately. Suddenly, Killua's hand dipped between my legs and I let out a louder moan when he touched me through my panties.

Killua groaned and sat up, pulling off his clothes, all of them, before crawling back onto the bed, but instead of coming up he stayed near my legs. I blushed and hid my face when I looked down and saw him looming over my sex.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I squeaked out, legs trembling when Killua gently ran his hand up and down my thigh.

"I want to try…." He stopped to clear his throat, sounding embarrassed. "Tasting you…Is…Is that okay?"

I took a deep, calming breath to steel my nerves before I nodded. "S-sure…okay."

Killua gently pried my legs apart, giving each thigh a gentle and loving squeeze which, thankfully, calmed my nerves some. I peeked through my fingers and watched him and he gently stroked me through my panties and I moaned, squirming. He continues to please me through the thin fabric, slowly applying more pressure until I was a moaning and whimpering mess under his fingers. I didn't even have time to react when he suddenly ripped my panties clean off, the poor soaked and torn fabric being tossed to a corner of the room.

"Killua!" I hissed, chest still heaving and face still burning.

Killua gave me a cheeky smile before he buried his face between my legs.

"F-Fuck yo-you~" I whined, throwing my head back and squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure. "I-I-FUCK-liked th-those…"

The only reply I got from Killua was a long and slow lick.

I whined and clutched at his hair, trying to keep myself grounded. His tongue felt good, way too good. Fuck, why did it feel so good?

My moans and whines continued to get embarrassingly loud as the minutes ticked by, and heat was beginning to tighten in my stomach, making me tremble. I was close…so close…close to…something.

"K-killua…" My face was flushed and I panted raggedly. "S-stop~ I-I…"

Killua didn't seem to be listening, too caught up in his actions. God, he needed to stop, I was going to-

A sudden explosion of pleasure ripped through me and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming so loud my neighbours would hear, my thighs clamping tightly around Killua's head as my legs trembled.

"Killua, Killua, Killua." All I could say was a mantra of his name of my body shook and came down from it's high.

My legs when limp and I laid their panting as the pleasure completely passed, leaving my body hot and feeling like jello.

"What…" I panted. "What was that…?"

Killua crawled up to my eye level with a grin and a raised eyebrow as he licked his lips. I shuddered and closed my eyes in embarrassment, barely having the energy to blush.

"You mean…you haven't even touched yourself before?" Killua asked, kissing my forehead.

"What? NO!" I flushed a brighter red, finally getting my breath back.

Killua made a sound the suspiciously sounded like and 'aw' and he laid next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You are so…" He didn't finish his sentence as he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Are you okay? Tired?"

I nodded and barely rolled myself onto my side so I could snuggle into him. I was even too tired to care we were both naked right now. "I…I don't think I can do more." I frowned up at him. "Sorry…"

Killua's smile softened. "Don't apologise, idiot. You don't have to do anything you can't or won't. Now go to sleep."

Just as he said that, I yawned and his grip tightened on me.

"Just don't expect me to act like this in the morning. I may have gotten slightly drunk before all this."

My eyes snapped open at his words and I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster. "I don't care if you're hungover, I'm yelling at you tomorrow."

Killua chuckled and pulled the covers over ups. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and sleep, Kuragi."

I huffed and closed my eyes, shoving a pillow in his face. "Love you, drunk ass."

Killua chuckled from behind the pillow. "I love you too, but only a little."

 **There will be a part two! With morning sex : ) it's just 4am rn and I have to sleep.**


End file.
